


Beauty; as seen by the beholder

by Darifica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Juuzou's nasty mind, fantasizing about violence, general psychoness, plotless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darifica/pseuds/Darifica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou is pretty fucked up. And that's why we love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty; as seen by the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah.. Wrote this a while back and figured what the heck, since I’m at it, I might as well post another one. By another one I mean another plotless piece of shit.

Contrary to popular belief, Suzuya Juuzou really liked living things, such as ants. They were beautiful. He wanted to crush them. And he crushed them. They looked even more beautiful butchered into tiny pieces of blood-decorated dirt trails. Mmm blood. Ghoul blood. Ghouls were also beautiful. Especially when they were half dead and flailing on the ground, blood spurting everywhere. All over his clothes, his hair, everything.

Blood was life. Blood was love. If he was showering in blood, Juuzou felt at ease. All was right in the world. Except the ghouls that were still roaming around freely. One day, he’d crush them. 

Even the half-faced (was it?) centipede thing. That thing also really liked blood. He was Juuzou’s rival in admiring blood and death. Someday, Juuzou wanted to compete with him, to see who could make a bigger blood bath. Until then, he’d settle for a solitary (well, not really, since Shinohara still babysat him.. but details, you know.) ghoul anus-ripping lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR THE ANIME TIMELINE, NOT THAT IT ISN’T OBVIOUS. WHAT MIGHT BE LESS OBVIOUS IS THAT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE CRACK, AND THE END RESULT IS JUST WTF, I DON’T EVEN KNOW...


End file.
